


Miraculous

by Neptunium134



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Secret Identity, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neptunium134/pseuds/Neptunium134
Summary: Fernando Alonso has a secret no-one knows about, not even his teammate- he's the famous (well, to F1) superhero Zorro, holder of the red fox miraculous gifted to him when he joined F1.When the villain Shadow Wing grew stronger, Master Fu sent Zorro an ally, a leopard-clad superhero by the name of Carex.However, Shadow Wing is determined to have their miraculouses for himself, and with a possible evil ally on the horizon, Zorro may need more help than he thought.





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Miraculous; Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir'
> 
> I love the show, and this has been bouncing about in my head for a while, so I thought 'eh, why not? People may like it. Unlikely, but ehhhhh.'
> 
> So here it is.

Zorro grunted as he was thrown against the wall of the Ferrari garage.

A small "thud" was heard to his left and a leopard print gloved hand reached out to him.

"C'mon Foxy, you can't rest yet. Up and at 'em."

Zorro rolled his eyes but grabbed onto his partner's hand and got to his feet.

Carex turned back to get a look at their latest vorped opponent.

It was a Ferrari mechanic, who had the ability to attract magnetic objects and propel them across the room.

The leopard-clad superhero ducked as a spanner was thrown his way.

"What's the plan, Foxy?" He asked, dodging part of a front wing.

Zorro evaded a pipe thrown at him.

"I can't see the vorped object, but I haven't been able to get too close yet."

Carex pulled the staff out from his belt. "Right, I'll distract him, you get a closer look."

He picked up the spanner from earlier and threw it back at the vorped mechanic.

"Oi, junkyard, over here!"

The vorped mechanic turned to face him, yelling "My. Name. Is. Magneto!", each word punctuated by something being flung at Carex's head.

Carex dodged every one and laughed. "That's the best you have?"

Zorro, meanwhile, had crept up to Magneto in search of the vorped object.

He frowned, unable to find anything, Magneto had no pockets that could hold the object, his hands were open and he had no weapon.

"Unless…" he breathed, looking at Magneto's glasses.

He drew his rope and flicked it towards Magneto's glasses, in the hope of knocking them off.

Magneto saw the handle of the jump rope head towards him out of the corner of his eye and caught hold of it. Zorro yelped as the rope went taut and he was pulled towards Magneto.

The vorped villain laughed and reached out towards Zorro's miraculous- his necklace.

A 'clang' thumped from behind them and Zorro looked over his shoulder, his breath catching in his throat.

"Lando…" he whispered.

The McLaren reserve driver was sprawled on the floor, obviously having tripped over something.

The teen scrambled about for his phone and pushed himself up onto his knees, still filming the fight.

Magneto dropped Zorro on top of Carex, who had rushed over to help his partner, and headed towards Lando.

The vorped villain attracted a piece of the wheel suspension and brought it down on top of Lando’s head.

_ Clag! _

Magneto's suspension piece was stopped mid-air by a metal rod used to open high-up windows in the garage.

Stoffel Vandoorne grunted under the pressure being pushed down on his arms, but pushed back with as much force, jumping up and kicking his legs out, thumping Magneto in the stomach, who grunted and stumbled backwards.

Zorro threw his rope around Magneto's waist and pulled him towards them, trapping the vorped mechanic's arms to his sides. The fox-clad superhero reached up and took the glasses off Magneto's face, snapping them in half and releasing the vorpal.

"No more evildoing for you, little vorpal." He said, opening the handle of his jump rope.

"Time to de-evilize!" He swung his rope out the catch the vorpal.

"Gotcha!" He grinned as the vorpal was caught and purified in his jump rope.

"Bye-bye little vorpal," he said as the now-light blue feather floated away in the breeze.

"Arreglo Miraculous!" He chanted, throwing his jump rope into the air as the mess created by the fight was cleaned up, and the vorped villain was turned back into the mechanic.

Zorro smiled and turned back to his partner.

"Pound it!" They grinned and fist-bumped each other.

"I'd better get going, I'm gonna be needed soon," Carex said, giving Lando and Stoffel a wave before leaving the Ferrari garage and heading towards a quiet place to detransform.

"Are you alright?" Zorro asked Lando, who was tapping on his phone and grinning.

"I'm fine," Lando said, slipping his phone into his jeans pocket. "I managed to get most of that on video for once. George is gonna be so jealous."

Zorro rolled his eyes. "Maybe next time stay out the way a bit more so you don't get hurt?"

Lando nodded before scurrying off, probably towards the Force India motorhome to talk to George.

"That was a brave thing you did," Zorro grinned at Stoffel. "You'd make a great Miraculous."

Stoffel blushed slightly, hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I doubt it, I don't think I'm cut out to be a superhero."

Zorro laughed. "I didn't think I was at first either, but it grows on you." He turned to leave the garage.

"Keep your eyes open, Stoff, we may need you again." He flashed a grin over his shoulder before disappearing.

He landed in the bushes behind the McLaren motorhome and detransformed.

Fernando Alonso clambered out of the bushes and rolled his shoulders, groaning slightly.

"Ugh," the Spaniard muttered to his kwami, Agra. "That was worse than I expected."

The fox-like kwami chuckled at him. "You're just getting old, Nando."

Fernando smiled, tickling the kwami's chin. "Let's get you some food, Shadow Wing isn't gonna wait long."

Agra slipped under Nando’s cap as the Spaniard headed into the motorhome in search of some food for Agra.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t actually have a long-term idea for this story, but as long as I keep watching Miraculous, stuff should happen.
> 
> Feel free to leave plot ideas and stuff in the comments, though!


End file.
